<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost And Bound by Pointless_Existence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481164">Lost And Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointless_Existence/pseuds/Pointless_Existence'>Pointless_Existence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointless_Existence/pseuds/Pointless_Existence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of my poems, hope you like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. where you can find the rest of my poems.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://hellopoetry.com/LostInTheDark/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. poetry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone once asked me<br/>
whats the point<br/>
Of poetry<br/>
Let me tell you<br/>
Its for people<br/>
Who look<br/>
Btu don’t see<br/>
For people<br/>
Who suck at words<br/>
It helps us express<br/>
What love really means<br/>
Its for the people<br/>
Who stay up all night<br/>
Not knowing what to say<br/>
So they just write<br/>
Its for the people<br/>
Who have no voice<br/>
But want to speak<br/>
Its for the people<br/>
Who feel left out<br/>
For the people<br/>
Who need to get away<br/>
From their thoughts<br/>
Poetry has a point<br/>
You just have to find it<br/>
For yourself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. no.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>someone asked me <br/>if i missed you <br/>my immediate reaction <br/>was to say yes<br/>a billion times yes<br/>but i cant do that to you<br/>so i look down <br/>shake my head no<br/>and try to forget<br/>all the memories <br/>that we once shared</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. rest well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I recently lost a few of my good friends so this is about them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 28, 2019<br/>
her name was Amy Cathrine Funes<br/>
she was in band<br/>
she had a boyfriend<br/>
she seemed happy<br/>
but i guess not<br/>
she let go of the world<br/>
she left before really saying goodbye<br/>
she left a whole in this world<br/>
and no one knows why<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
December 30, 2019<br/>
Her name was Rebecca Reddin<br/>
her smile lit up the room<br/>
but deep down she was bleeding out<br/>
from every cut her body consumed<br/>
she tried many times prior<br/>
to take the life built in blood and fire<br/>
i guess this time she succeeded<br/>
it pains me to say<br/>
she didnt want to stay<br/>
but she escaped to freedom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. *TRIGGER WARNING*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thoughts of suicide<br/>dwell in my mind <br/>it’s a surprise <br/>it’s been a really long time<br/>i don’t know what to do, <br/>i feel like i’m a whole different person.</p><p>the knives lure me in <br/>all i see is red <br/>my vision goes black. <br/>i’m floating. </p><p>i’ve lost sleep for countless nights<br/>all the thoughts keeping me up are dark<br/>i’m drowning in this void <br/>they see me but don’t reach out </p><p>thoughts of rocky shores<br/>of a watery end<br/>of feeling like i can fly<br/>of finally feeling free <br/>they over power me. </p><p>i want to give in <br/>i want to give in <br/>i want to give in <br/>let me give in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. lost and bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lost in my mind<br/>these monsters are trapping me <br/>laughing and poking at me <br/>trying to make me react <br/>but I can't do anything<br/>so I sit in my prison <br/>letting my thoughts and monsters consume me <br/>bound to my depression<br/>I'm trapped in chains, <br/>they're pulling me down, <br/>I'm trying to fight but I can't. <br/>they're bound to me, <br/>preventing me from doing what I love <br/>these chains do tend to go by another, more common name<br/>"depression"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so many things come between love <br/>parents, <br/>other people <br/>being scared <br/>what do you do <br/>when the only thing stopping someone from loving you <br/>is themselves</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yellows and purples<br/>oranges and pinks<br/>green grass<br/>running water<br/>looking into the sun<br/>the light reflecting<br/>your laugh resonates<br/>your voice breaks the silence<br/>I stand up<br/>hoping to see you<br/>but no body walks towards me<br/>I start looking around<br/>finding nothing<br/>the grass suddenly turns brown<br/>the sun has disappeared<br/>youre nowhere to be seen<br/>im enveloped in darkness<br/>the light left me on the day<br/>my love walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>